Seven Dates - A Jacksaac Story
by DangerAddicted
Summary: Isaac is in London with Chris Argent, he feels lonely, but an unexpected meeting with Jackson fills him with the hope that maybe it won't be so bad after all.
1. Date 1

**Date 1**

It's been a while since Isaac arrived at London. The boy had never been out of Beacon Hills before and the change of spaces and lifestyle was completely mesmerizing to him. Chris had brought Isaac to England with him because he thought it would be best for the boy to stay away from all the danger he was constantly put into in Beacon Hills, Isaac just couldn't disagree. Of course he missed his friends, his hometown, the McCall, but it was safer for him to be there with Chris, getting rid of the Nogitsune for good.

The first days at the new city were the worse to Isaac, he didn't know anyone, and he didn't have anywhere to go. The only people he had contact with were Chris and one of his younger cousins, Theodore Argent, or Teddy, as he liked to be called, but he didn't come visit them all that often.

Deciding against staying home for another day, Isaac went to explore the city, -or the neighborhood since Chris didn't exactly want him to go far away all by himself- and stopped at a coffee shop he thought looked cozy enough for him to feel comfortable to be there. The place wasn't exactly full, but it wasn't empty either, there were a few groups of boys and girls about his age sitting around. Gladly no one really looked at Isaac as he opened the door and made his way across the room towards the farthest table, sitting there all by himself.

Only a bit after he'd arrived at the coffee shop, a waitress brought him a menu, offering a sweet smile, which he couldn't help but reciprocate it before the woman went away. His fingers opened the menu and Isaac dove in, reading his options to see what he'd order.

Isaac's eyebrows were knit together and his face set in a contemplative facial expression when he heard someone clearing their throat. Averting his gaze from the menu and looked up. What Isaac saw caused a gasp to escape from between his lips.

"Small world, huh, Lahey?" The masculine voice asked in a husky tone with a hint of irritation that was common to it. Standing in front of Isaac was no one other than Jackson Whittemore. Even though Isaac was not living in London, never would he imagine the possibility of crossing paths with Jackson. It was indeed a small world.

"Jackson..." Isaac's voice seemed to crack at the end and he felt dumbfounded by the nonchalant expression set on the other boy's face. "... What are you doing here?" He completed, not really sure why he felt so surprised.

"I should be the one asking you that, Lahey." Jackson's attitude hadn't changed, Isaac notice. He still wore his mask of nonchalance and coldness on his expression. "I.. I.. Chris Argent brought me here to live with him for a while..." Isaac wanted to add a comment about Allison's death, but thinking better, it wasn't the place to have that kind of conversation, plus he didn't want to cry in front of all that people he didn't know.

"So you abandoned your boyfriend?" Jackson's lips curved in sarcastic smirk as he finished his question, which made Isaac feel rather uncomfortable. "Scott has never been my boyfriend." Somehow Isaac knew that Jackson was talking about Scott, everyone seemed to think that he and Scott had something going on. It was probably Danny who mentioned it to Jackson.

"Whatever." Jackson said, rolling his eyes as he pulled a chair and sat down across from Isaac. "When did you arrive?" Jackson asked, snapping his fingers to summon the waiter. "Just a couple weeks ago." Isaac shrugged casually as the waiter approached them and tore his gaze away from Jackson.

"I'm going to have a large mint cappuccino and two chocolate cookies." Jackson ordered, barely letting the waiter fully arrive at the table. Flashing an apologetic smile at the waiter, he added his order. "Just a medium cup of black coffee with no sugar for me, please. A cookie would be nice too."

"That stuff is disgusting." Jackson commented as they were alone again. Confusion crossed Isaac's features, but as he understood, he just shook his head. "I grew used to it." Jackson's indigo eyes were on him, but Isaac couldn't decipher the expression on his face. "If you say so." Jackson's shoulders rolled in a nonchalant shrug and he moved his gaze towards Isaac again.

Gulping quietly, Isaac tapped his fingers against the table, the silence between him and Jackson was already uncomfortable, but he didn't know how to break it. Throwing a silent prayer, Isaac thanked the waiter louder than necessary when he delivered his orders, Jackson simply maintained his smirk. Grabbing his cup of coffee, Isaac lifted it towards his mouth, air escaping from between his lips as he blew the warm liquid in order to do not burn his tongue when he took a sip from the drink.

Rolling his shoulders in a small, casual shrug, Jackson followed the other boy's lead and wrapped his lips around the straw, drinking his cappuccino as he stood up from the table, causing Isaac to arch an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "Where are you going?" The words escaped Isaac's mouth before he could contain them. Jackson shook his head in amusement prior to throwing a playful wink towards Isaac. "Were you that happy to have my company, Lahey?" Jackson's words were sarcastic and made Isaac's cheek heat up in embarrassment, but before he could reply to Jackson's question, the guy had already placed a $10 bill on the table and was walking away. "See ya, Lahey." Were the last words Jackson said before promptly leaving the coffee shop and a confused Isaac.

Isaac didn't know if he was really going to see Jackson again anytime soon, but deep inside he hoped he would. Maybe with Jackson here his stay in London wouldn't be as lonely as he thought it would.


	2. Date 2

**Date 2**

It's Wednesday and Isaac's first day at the new school, as expected, he doesn't know anyone and from the looks they were throwing at him as he crossed the hall, they didn't want him to get to know them. Emitting a silent sigh, Isaac bowed his dome low and headed to his fourth period, which was P.E. and for the first time in his life he wasn't thrilled about it.

Planning to skip the class, Isaac scanned his surroundings as he reached the P.E. field, making sure no one would see him as he searched for a spot where he could hide himself without being bothered by anyone until this class was over. It didn't take long for Isaac to notice that no one ever went over to the spot behind the bleachers, so that looked like a good place for him to hide and hope not to get caught e suspended in his first day.

As he arrived at the chosen spot, Isaac dropped his bag on the floor and sat down on one of the irony structures under the bleachers. Fishing the packet of cigarettes from his pocket, Isaac lit up one of them then raised it to his lips, pulling a bit of smoke into his mouth and let it linger there while he removed the cigarette prior to inhaling the smoke into his lungs by taking a deep breath only to blow it out, exhaling slowly. The taste of the smoke consumed his mouth and his body relaxed instantly, it was always calming for Isaac to smoke, it was like he could blow away all of the stress from this first day of school, which wasn't even over yet.

"Tsk. Smoking is bad for your health, Lahey." The surprise brought by the sound of Jackson's voice caused Isaac to drop the cigarette on the ground and look wide-eyed at the guy standing in front of him. He had been so concentrated smoking that he didn't even notice Jackson approaching him, if it had been anyone else Isaac would definitely be in trouble right now, if not for smoking, then for skipping class.

"Damn it, Jackson. You scared me." Isaac accused, throwing a glare at the younger Whittemore prior to simply shaking his head, bemused and lifting the cigarette from the ground and tapping it to remove the dirt. "What are you doing here?" Isaac asked, no longer looking at Jackson, instead dragging another puff of smoke into his lungs.

"The same thing as you." Jackson replied, rolling his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug prior to lowering his body and sitting on one of the irony structures, next to Isaac. "I don't see you smoking." Isaac retorted, a smirk curling onto the corner of his lips. "Skipping class, smartass." Jackson said, rolling his eyes at Isaac's attempt to be funny. "Fun." Isaac replied, uninterested, simply exhaling the smoke from his mouth.

Taking the cigarette from Isaac's hand, Jackson placed it between his lips, taking a drag. "Fun, indeed." He said and Isaac couldn't help but scowl lightly as Jackson returned his cig. "Since when do you smoke?" Isaac asked, masking the curiosity in his voice with a bothered facial expression. "Since a while ago." Jackson replied, shrugging casually. "Hm." Was all Isaac said before dropping the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it in order to unlit it.

"Why are you skipping class? I thought you liked P.E." Jackson asked and Isaac flinched slightly, he definitely didn't want to tell Jackson about his insecurities and the struggle of being the new guy in a new school. Isaac was never one to have friends and if it wasn't for the fact that Derek gave him the bite, he would never had made any friends and now this story was faded to be repeated. "Just didn't feel like joining them." Isaac finally said after a few seconds.

"You're a horrible liar, Lahey." And with those words being said, Jackson turned on his heels and started walking away from Isaac in the direction of the main building of the school. Isaac's eyes were glued to Jackson's back as the other walked and he couldn't exactly tell how he felt about Jackson walking away like that. Disappointed? Frustrated? Sad? Those were all good options. He thought he would get to spend at least a bit more of time with Jackson, kill a bit of his loneliness.

Closing his eyelids and exhaling a small sigh, Isaac rested his back further against the bleachers, trying to make himself more comfortable, but apparently it was impossible to be comfortable leaning against iron. Isaac's hands were placed behind his neck and he was planning to take a well-deserved nap to rest both his body and mind, but that was until Jackson's voice calling his name surprised him for the second time that day. "What are you still doing here, Lahey? It's break time, come on, I'm starving." And with that Jackson started walking away again, in slower steps than he did before, but anyway, this time Isaac quickly stood up from the irony structure of the bleachers and grabbed his bag from the ground and followed after Jackson, running a bit to match the other's steps.

As both boys reached the cafeteria, a smile was tugging at the corners of Isaac's lips, apparently Jackson was doing his best to surprise him in all of their encounters, he seemed like a completely different person now to Isaac. The rudeness and coldness were still there, as well as the snarky comments and the cocky attitude, but for the first time it seemed like there was more to Jackson Whittemore than a rich spoiled brat living in London and spending his parents' money. Maybe, just maybe Isaac and he could work in a friendship, just like they almost had back when Erica was still alive. Yeah, maybe Isaac could get a best friend again and this time Isaac promised himself that he wouldn't let this best friend die, no matter what.


	3. Date 3

**Date 3**

It had been a few weeks since the encounter behind the bleachers, but everyone could notice how much more comfortable Isaac was around the school now that he had someone to spend time with, someone he knew, someone he could call his friend, not that he was sure if Jackson considered him a friend too, but who was him to complain? Even if Jackson didn't consider him his friend, it was still better than being completely alone.

In the days that followed his encounter with Jackson, Isaac came to learn that he and Jackson had a few classes together, so it was kind of comforting for him to know that he could look around and see a familiar face in class.

Running through the halls like someone trying to escape the plague, Isaac finally reached the door of his first class of the day. He was late, extremely late, so without even knocking onto the door, Isaac simply pulled it open and entered the classroom, knowing very well that the Chemistry teacher would lecture him hardcore for being late or even give him a detention.

"You're late, Lahey. I'm disappointed." Jackson said, beating the teacher to it, what caused Isaac to try very hard to fight the smile that was attempting to surface across his features. "I'm sorry!" Isaac said, not sure if to Jackson or to the teacher, who was looking at him sternly. "Da… I mean, Chris couldn't take me here today, so I had to take the bus and traffic was hell." Isaac explained when he sat down beside Jackson prior to mouthing a soundless "shit" under his breath for almost calling Chris his dad. Jackson had a joke set on his mind about Isaac calling Chris his dad, but decided against it, noticing the startled look on his friend's face.

"We have a project to do about Spectroscopy." Jackson said, rolling his eyes when he saw Isaac smirking quietly, one of his eyebrows raising in amusement. "So we're doing it together, huh?" Isaac asked, his smirk growing ever so slightly as he nudged Jackson playfully. "Oh, shut up, Lahey. This classroom is not big enough for two egocentric pricks". Jackson returned Isaac's nudge, faking a glare.

"What the hell is this Spectroscopy thing, anyway?" Isaac asked as his nails scratched the back of his nick in a signal of embarrassment. "I have no idea." Jackson replied, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. Isaac simply shook his head and turned his attention to the teacher to hear her explanation to the project.

"What about we hit the library after class and start this project?" Jackson asked once the class was over and he and Isaac were packing their things to go to their next class. "Fine by me." Isaac replied prior to playfully punching Jackson's shoulder. "I've got to go, dude. Can't be late to any other class today. See you later, Jackson." Isaac added prior to walking away from the class, waving his palm in a goodbye to Jackson.

The rest of Isaac's classes passed painfully slowly, he was feeling pretty bored and anxious at the same time even though he had no reason to be anxious, after all he was just going to work on a project with Jackson. Not to be anxious. At least that was what Isaac wanted to believe.

Ever since he met with Jackson at the coffee shop Isaac couldn't but think about that party he went to with Erica and Jackson, the way the three of them were pressed together, dancing, and kind of flirting. He always told himself that he was more interested in Erica that night, but no, he only had eyes for Jackson.

A sigh escaped from Isaac's lips as he threw a glance to the clock on the wall, he would still have to wait ten more minutes until he could meet with Jackson at the library. He hadn't seen the younger Whittemore since the fifth period two hours earlier. Isaac knew it wasn't normal to feel bothered t the fact that he couldn't have all classes with Jackson, it wasn't normal to miss someone the moment they were gone, but Isaac did, he missed Jackson.

Carelessly throwing his stuff into his bag as the bell rang signaling the end of his last class of the day, Isaac put it into his back and quickly vanished from the class, crossing the path to the library, where he knew Jackson would be waiting for him in order for them to start the project.

When Isaac finally arrived at the library, he swiftly scanned his surroundings, looking for Jackson, who he spotted sitting at one of the farthest corners of the place, a book in hands. There weren't many people there, so it was kind of the best choice to study without being interrupted.

"You're late again, Lahey." Jackson said, barely raising his gaze from the book to look properly at Isaac. "What?!" Isaac asked, gasping quietly. "I have only left class, there's no way I'm late." He added, acquiring a defensive edge to his voice. Rolling his eyes playfully, Jackson shot a smirk at him. "I'm kidding, Lahey. Don't get your pants into a twist." In a friendly manner, Isaac flicked Jackson's forehead. "Asshole." Isaac said, chuckling lightly as he sat down beside Jackson. "But still you love me." The younger Whittemore said in a nonchalant tone causing Isaac to stare him wide-eyed. "Come on, let's get started with this." Not trusting his voice, Isaac simply nodded and grabbed one of the books on the table.

"Hey, fancy getting an ice cream, Lahey?" Jackson asked after a couple hours of research in the library. "I know this ice cream shop that sells some exotic flavors." He added as if that would make Isaac instantly agree to go with him, which kind of worked, because without even noticing, Isaac was already nodding and standing up to pack his things. "Sure! I can no longer read about this damn Spectroscopy thing. I hate Chemistry now." Deciding against replying, Jackson simply chuckled and packed his things as well, so they could both leave the library.

As they reached the ice cream shop with Jackson leading the way, Isaac chose a table at its entrance and got Jackson to get the ice creams for both of them. "What flavor do you want, Lahey?" The younger Whittemore asked, eyebrow raised in question. "Something exotic." Isaac replied, as if it was some internal joke and shaking his head in amusement, Jackson simply nodded.

Jackson came back after only a few minutes with two ice creams in hand, one of them was light green and the other had a shade of purple that looked almost like white. "Which one is mine?" Isaac asked as Jackson sat down across from him. "Depends. Which one do you want?" He asked, raising the green one as he asked "Pistachio?" And the purple one as he said "Or jabuticaba?" Isaac had never heard of something called jabuticaba, so he chose this one to see if it had a good taste.

They boys chatted as they ate their ice cream and at some moment Isaac decided that it would be funny to rub the ice cream against Jackson's nose, what made the other guy rub his one against Isaac's nose before both broke into a row of laughter and at that moment Isaac felt happy for the first time in a long while.

**A.N.**

**For those wondering what Jabuticaba is, it's a brazilian fruit.**


	4. Date 4

**Date 4**

Isaac was in good mood for once and that alone was a rare thing, but still Jackson thought that there was something different with the boy when they met at the parking lot of the school, so they could go to their first class together. Isaac was humming to some unknown random tune, an everlasting smile stamped across his face; he greeted Jackson with a half-hug and a squeeze on the shoulder, which was unusual since he has always avoided unnecessary physical contact.

As Isaac walked away towards the main school building, Jackson took the time to stare at his back kind of wide-eyed prior to simply shrugging it off and following the other boy from close behind. Their first class was Calculus and as usual Isaac sat down beside Jackson in order to get the guy to help him out since he seemed to struggle a bit with the subject and couldn't quite understand the explanation their teacher gave.

Instead of paying attention to the class as he usually did, Jackson kept watching Isaac with amusement written on his features. Not only was Isaac actually paying attention to class and not grumbling for once. "What happened?" Jackson finally asked, the curiosity getting the best of him, causing Isaac to turn his face to look at him, his eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Uh, nothing? Why do you?" Jackson looked skeptical at Isaac's reply. "No reason, you just seem to be in a very good mood." The younger Whittemore said after all, adding a roll of his shoulders to seem nonchalant. Isaac shook his head at Jackson in amusement, but made no further comment on the subject, mumbling a "We'll talk about that after class" to the guy prior to moving his full attention back to class.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class, both Isaac and Jackson began packing their stuff, but that didn't prevent Jackson from asking his friend what was going on. Isaac had promised to tell him what was up after class and he was going to make him talk, whether he wanted to do so or not. "So," Jackson started cautiously. "Tell me what's up." He completed, eyeing Isaac with a firm gaze. "The ceiling." Isaac replied, not stopping to pack his things. "Smartass, tell me what really is up." Jackson more demanded than asked, pointing his index finger at Isaac's face and mastering a serious facial expression.

"How do you feel about hitting the movies with me tonight?" Isaac asked out of the blue, randomly changing the subject, causing Jackson to arch a brow at him in question. "Keep talking, Lahey." The younger Whittemore said, deciding that it would be a good strategy to get on Isaac's good books now, so he could get the boy to spill what got him so happy later. "There's this thriller movie I want to watch…" Isaac was saying before Jackson cut him off. "What movie?" Isaac rolled his eyes at the interruption, but replied to the question anyway. "Annabelle." Once again Jackson quirked his eyebrow. "The one about the creepy doll?" He asked and Isaac replied with a nod. "Sure!" Jackson shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll pick you up at seven. Chris is lending me his car." Isaac announced proudly and as the Lahey boy did before, Jackson nodded.

-x-

"I already bought the tickets online." Isaac said as he saw Jackson walking towards the ticket office. They had just arrived at the movie theater; Jackson was dressed as his usual self, Calvin Klein jeans, the latest Nike tennis shoes, an Armani T-shirt and his black leather jacket, to Isaac he looked perfect and he couldn't help but stare at the guy. "Aren't you smart, Lahey?" Jackson asked rhetorically, snapping Isaac out of his daydream. "The movie starts in twenty minutes. Let's grab some popcorn and a team gulp cup of Fanta." Jackson smiled subtly at Isaac and then nodded, making his way to the line of the concession stand.

Once they entered the room, Isaac and Jackson made their way to the back row, sitting down just as the trailers started passing. "So, want to tell me what got you in such a good mood?" Jackson asked, lowering the tone of his voice to an almost inaudible whisper, leaning towards Isaac, so he'd be the only one to hear the question. Even though the room wasn't much crowded, he didn't want anyone asking him to shut up, it wouldn't do well to his pride. "Nothing really, I just woke up like this." Was Isaac reply, which earned him a skeptical look from Jackson, who didn't seem to believe in him at all. "Sure, sure." Jackson replied, already leaning back against his chair because the movie was just about to start.

All the time during the movie Isaac jumped in fright at something that was happening, causing Jackson to snicker quietly at him, amused by how childish he looked, covering his eyes with his palm, but letting the curiosity win him over and opening his fingers to take a glance at the screen. As the movie reached the climax, Isaac unconsciously leaned against Jackson and hid his face onto the guy's shoulder, leaving the younger Whittemore in an awkward position where he didn't know what to do. Opting to be a supportive friend, Jackson patted Isaac's back soothingly.

"You can look now, the scary part is over." Jackson said after a couple minutes and Isaac didn't know if he should believe Jackson or not, after all the guy had been laughing at him the entire time because he was scared of some doll, but still Isaac gave him the benefit of the doubted and raised his head in order to take a glance at Jackson's face. Jackson held his gaze and Isaac felt so much warmth and sincerity in his eyes, that he didn't think his next actions; he simply leant forward and let his lips brush against Jackson's own.

At first Isaac thought Jackson was going to push him away, but no, the guy wrapped an arm around him and returned the kiss, their lips moving slowly in synchrony as both boys closed their eyelids in order to enjoy the moment and not long after that Isaac's fingers found their way to Jackson's hair, massaging his tresses lightly prior to breaking the kiss. Jackson's cheeks were flushed when he finally looked at Isaac, but he didn't seem happy nor surprised anymore, he seemed uneasy and that made Isaac regret kissing him.

Isaac was going to apologize, but Jackson was faster than him, his words rushed as he stood up from his seat. "I… I have to go." Jackson didn't say anything else after that, he just threw one last glance at Isaac before leaving him alone, walking away in quick steps. Isaac had to fight the tears threatening to erupt from his eyes, he had just screwed everything.


	5. Date 5

**Date 5**

It had been exactly one week since Isaac and Jackson went to the movie theater together and ever since then they haven't talked to one another. Isaac tried texting Jackson a few times, but the younger Whittemore would never reply to him, he attempted to talk to Jackson in class, but again, no luck, so he decided that he might as well give up on trying to understand what the hell happened. Of course Isaac knew that the kiss had surprised Jackson, it had even surprised himself, but he thought that they would have to do was talk about it; Isaac would explain that he had acted by impulse, that it wasn't meant to happen, that he had no feelings besides friendship towards Jackson, even if that was a lie, he would do that for the sake of their friendship, but he never got the chance to do so. Isaac thought about cornering Jackson sometime, but he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do, he just hoped sometime soon Jackson would cool off and talk to him.

By the time Isaac's classes were over for the day, he felt exhausted, not physically, but emotionally. It just wasn't the same for Isaac without Jackson. There was no one to make snarky remarks about the teachers, no one to call him Lahey in a tone that was both cold and warming, no one to save him from his loneliness. Isaac went from Jackson Whittemore's best friend back to the school's ghost; he would cross the rooms alone, sit alone in class, have lunch alone, it felt like he had no reason to go to school at all, even Chris had noticed it, though the Argent didn't really know the reason behind all of the gloom Isaac seemed to be on, but still he tried to talk to the boy and understand what was happening, which was the reason why right now Isaac didn't feel like going home.

Isaac visited the library, the arts room, the gym. All of those were his favorite places in the school, but they didn't provide him the joy they used to and Isaac didn't know what to do, or where to go to feel like maybe there was a chance of him getting better. Leaning against the wall on the back of the school, Isaac lit up a cigarette. Lately he had been smoking more than the usual, it was like the nicotine was the only thing able to calm him down, even if it was just slightly and when Isaac finished this cigarette, he felt an urge to drink coffee, what led him to the coffee shop where Jackson and he had their first encounter since he arrived in London and where they to almost every day after class.

The coffee shop was crowded, but somehow Isaac still felt alone, he wanted the coffee, but he didn't want to be there, not without Jackson. Reluctantly, Isaac dragged himself to the table he and Jackson usually shared and sat down, elbow propped to the table and the side of his temple resting against his fist as he stared into the nothing. Not long after he sat there, the waiter arrived to ask for his order, which was an extra-large cup of black coffee with no sugar to match the sourness of his soul.

Isaac had been distracted, taking small sips from his drink and playing with the straw when he heard the voice, more specifically, Jackson's voice. At first Isaac thought he was daydreaming, never would he think that Jackson would go there that day, but them he saw him, in all his glory, wearing his casual clothes and the leather jacket giving him the bad boy look; Isaac felt his heart thump against the confines of his chest.

Jackson was laughing, talking on the phone and totally not paying attention as he made his way across the room towards where Isaac was sitting, thing is, Jackson didn't see Isaac there, he barely took the time to scan the room around him before going to the table he usually shared with Isaac. It all was noticeable when he finally arrived and the table and bid farewell to whoever he was talking to, only to find himself face to face with Isaac. Jackson's eyes widened as he locked gaze with Isaac, but that was just for a second, once he collected himself he pulled his cold neutral mask back on.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked; voice all sharp and a coldness lingering to the end of it like venom dropping from a snake's mouth. Isaac didn't know how to react or to respond, so he went with the obvious. "Having a coffee." Isaac's voice came out way weaker than he intended it to sound, but still he couldn't help it, that is how he is. Jackson eyed Isaac suspiciously prior to turning on his heels to make his way out of the coffee shop, but Isaac's voice made him stop.

"Jackson, wait up. Can we just… um… talk about it?" Isaac asked in a low voice tone, causing Jackson to turn his body once again to stare at Isaac, one of his eyebrows raised as if he was questioning what there was to talk about. "About the kiss…" Isaac completed and that was enough to set Jackson off. "Shut up, Lahey." Jackson's voice was loud and harsh, the way he said Isaac's last name wasn't the same as usual; it was like Jackson was talking about something disgusting and not worth his time. "I'm not a fag like you. What did you think would happen after that? That we would make it a thing and start dating? That I would become your boyfriend?" Jackson continued and Isaac just flinched because the tone of voice Jackson was using reminded him of the tone his father used before hitting him. "Even if I was a fag, why would I want you? You're just some ridiculous friendless loser. Do you want to know why I was friends with you? It was because I pitied you, nothing more. Look at yourself, you're not good enough to anyone, your father didn't like you, no one in Beacon Hills High did, Erica replaced you with Boyd, Derek threw you out of his house, not even the way-too-nice Scott McCall thought you were worth his time, hence why he didn't care to ask you to stay in Beacon Hills, it was a relief for him to get rid of you and I bet it won't take much longer until Chris grows tired of you and throw you out, too. Understand something, Lahey. You're not worth anyone's time or effort."

By the time Jackson was done talking, Isaac had copious tears running down his cheeks. He thought he had been hurt before, but nothing compared to the way he felt right now. Isaac felt like had torn his heart into shreds. Isaac could attempt a response, or a fight, but instead he just rose from his seat, leaving a bill to pay for his coffee and walked past Jackson, he had no energy to deal with it at that given moment.

Isaac wanted to go away, to disappear, but it was like Jackson never grew tired of being a Pandora's box, always surprising him. Isaac was halfway through the exit when he felt someone grabbing his arm and turned his face to look at Jackson. Isaac thought Jackson would continue to humiliate him in front of everyone, but that's not what happened, no, instead Jackson leaned forward and kissed Isaac, a brief kiss that Isaac broke off in a matter of seconds prior to throwing his fist against Jackson's jaw, making the younger Whittemore step backwards and lose his balance.

"You're a fucking idiot, Jackson." And with those words, Isaac walked away from the coffee shop, leaving Jackson behind and raising his hands to wipe the tears from his face as he did so. He never wanted to see Jackson again.


	6. Date 6

**Date 6**

It was finally Saturday and Isaac missed a whole week of school, not that he really gave a shit about it, but Chris didn't seem to be very happy about it, at least not until he found out what had caused the boy to feel so bad that he wouldn't even want to go to school. At first Chris was shocked to learn that Isaac had romantic feelings towards Jackson, after all, the boy had dated his daughter before she died and also had never shown any interest towards any males. From shock it went to exasperation, Isaac could have chosen someone better than the Whittemore boy to fall in love with, Jackson had trouble written across his face, but in the end Chris settled with being supportive, Isaac was like a son to him and he didn't want the boy to be sad or anything bad.

Isaac was constantly moping around, it was like the only things he was able to do were eat ice cream and watch movies, because that was basically what he had done the whole week, that and avoiding all of Jackson's phone calls, texts and e-mails. Isaac didn't feel like talking to Jackson, the guy had just plainly hurt his feelings and humiliated him in the middle of a coffee shop when all Isaac was trying to do was understand what had went wrong in their friendship to cause Jackson to avoid him so bad. It was the weekend and Isaac thought that Jackson would finally give up in contacting him and just stop, but no, of course he wouldn't, instead of that, the amount of texts and phone calls had doubled if not tripled, getting to the point in which Isaac just had to turn off his phone. He would now have a bit of peace.

An hour later Isaac realized that turning off his phone was a bad idea, because instead of stopping to bother him, Jackson went further and started calling Chris' phone. Isaac had no idea how the how Jackson could have gotten the number of Chris' phone, but he did and was now telling Chris that he wouldn't stop calling until Isaac picked his call and talked to him. Isaac didn't know the reason behind Jackson's insistence and he wasn't inclined towards finding out, but he also didn't want Jackson to bother Chris.

Reluctantly, Isaac extended his hand towards Chris, asking for his phone in order to pick up Jackson's call. Isaac could have just imagined it, but when he grabbed the mobile from the older man's hand he saw a sparkle of relief in his eyes. Placing the phone on His ear, Isaac allowed a sigh to bypass his lips. "What do you want, Jackson?" Isaac's voice came out as a mix of harsh and tired. "I wanted to apologize for being an asshole." Jackson's words had a softness Isaac had never heard the younger Whittemore put into it, there was also some sadness in his voice, what caught Isaac off guard. He had never seen Jackson acting like that, so it was quite surprising, but considering how his life had been since he arrived in London, Isaac should be used to being surprised.

"I don't think I can forgive you, Jackson." Isaac was nervous, his leg was shaking and he was playing with his fingers on his lap, he wanted to forgive Jackson, but the other guy had hurt him so bad that he thought he would be stupid if he forgave him. "You… You don't have to forgive me now… I can make it up to you… I… Listen, Isaac… I… I like you." Jackson went silent after that last statement, so did Isaac, but while Jackson was scared for blurting his feelings, Isaac was growing angry at him and it didn't take him long to let it all out. "You're a fucking idiot Jackson Whittemore, you know that? I'm the one who pities you because you're a coward who gets afraid of his own feelings and hurts the person he likes because it's easier than admitting that he likes something other than himself. Fuck you, Jackson." Jackson listened intently to everything Isaac had to say and in the end he settled with. "You're right, Isaac, but you have no idea how much I hate myself right now for ruining the best thing in my life."

"Fine." Isaac says, making Jackson confused. "What?" The younger Whittemore asks, seeking for a better explanation. "I forgive you." Isaac's voice tone is emotionless, but for Jackson that is better than nothing, so as he promised, he tries to make it up to Isaac. "So, Lahey. You and me? Dinner? Tonight?" Jackson's smugness is back in place, but Isaac knows better than to let it ruin the moment, after all, that was the Jackson he's always known. Isaac wasn't sure if forgiving Jackson had been his best decision, but he liked the guy and was willing to give him a second chance, even if the threat of getting hurt again was clouding his mind. "Pick me up at seven." Isaac ended the call, a smile claiming his face and for that Chris knew that everything had gone well to his boy.

-x-

Isaac looked around in awe, completely amazed by the beauty of the place Jackson chose for their dinner. It was an elitist restaurant out in the open, from their table Isaac could see the sky full of stars and the moon shining on them like it was giving them its blessing. "This place is beautiful." Isaac said casually as he and Jackson waited for their meals. "Everything for you, baby." Isaac could pick up the sarcasm on Jackson's voice and for that he playfully punched the guy's shoulder. "Asshole." With no time both of them were laughing and feeling at ease around each other's presence.

During the whole dinner Jackson and Isaac talked about the most random things and Isaac was glad for that, because it made him feel like the episode in their relationship had never happened, like it was erased. They were all good now and that was what mattered for both of them, they agreed to leave the past behind and enjoy the present, and, perhaps, the future they'd have together.

-x-

"I think I deserve a spoil for this dinner." Jackson said almost expectantly as he and Isaac walked back to his car, what caused the Lahey boy to quirk his eyebrow in a silent question. Jackson, instead of explaining himself, simply opened the door of his car and got inside, watching as Isaac did the same prior to voicing his thoughts. "I was a very good boy tonight, I deserve this." Just as Isaac was about to ask what Jackson meant, the guy placed his palm on the nape of Isaac's neck, pulling his face closer in order to allow their lips to meet. At first the kiss was kind of shy, Isaac had many thoughts and worries running through his mind, but all of those were forgotten when Jackson's tongue traced the length of his lower lip, heating up the kiss.

The rest of their evening was spent in Jackson's car, savoring the taste of each other's lips and when Isaac came back home that night, he was happier than he had ever been.


	7. Date 7

**Date 7**

It had been two months since Isaac and Jackson officially became an item and Isaac couldn't be happier. It was not like they had the most romantic of relationships, but Isaac liked Jackson just the way he was, with the snarky comments, the narcissistic behavior and everything else. If Jackson had changed, it wouldn't seem real to Isaac, so just like he always said, it was perfect the way it was.

Through the two months they had been dating so far, Jackson and Isaac spent nearly every single free time they had together, so it was pretty usual to find Jackson at Isaac and Chris' house, or Isaac at the Whittemore's house.

Although Chris was aware of the boys' relationship, he didn't find it in himself to give any sort of warnings or restrictions because he knew just how 'well' it would work in the end, so he gave them the freedom to do what they wanted, as long as it stayed inside of Isaac's room. Differently from what Chris thought, Isaac and Jackson hadn't done anything more than making out or some dry-humping sessions, surprisingly enough, both of them wanted to wait for the right moment.

It was their two months anniversary and Jackson already had everything set for the special date, they would go to an Amusement Park then get dinner and spend the night together at the cliff, watching the sky full of stars and observing the city lights in the horizon, it would be perfect.

-x-

As they arrived in the Amusement Park, Isaac couldn't help but show off an enormous grin to Jackson, he had never been to an Amusement Park before and going there for the first time with his boyfriend was definitely the best way to do it.

Their first stop in the park had been the rollercoaster and during the whole ride Isaac kept covering his eyes and fear with Jackson laughing on his side and calling him a 'pussy' for not enjoying the ride the way he should. After that, Isaac decided that he would never ride a rollercoaster ever again.

After a couple hours enjoying almost all of the options offered by the amusement park, Jackson and Isaac finally went to the Ferris wheel. They were both sat side-by-side, Isaac resting his head on Jackson's shoulder as they looked down and forward, and in that moment they felt like they were in the top of the world.

-x-

They were at the cliff, a blanket extended on the grass under them, the beautiful and alluring darkness of the sky shining with the light of countless stars. Isaac's head was resting on Jackson's abdomen and the Whittemore's arm was wrapped lovingly around the shoulder line of Isaac's torso. The moment was romantic and perfect, at least for Isaac it was and he couldn't ask for anything better than that.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Isaac asked after a few minutes, though without turning his attention from the sky above them. Jackson quirked a single eyebrow, but since Isaac wouldn't be able to see that, he opted to just respond to the question. "The plan is to stay here and watch the sunrise together." And with those words Jackson rolled his shoulders in a small shrug, almost as if saying that it was no big deal.

"I never saw you as a cheesy one, Jackson." Isaac said between chuckles, after all, anyone who has ever crossed paths with one Jackson Whittemore would never think that he could be cheesy; honestly the first impression of him being an asshole was what usually stayed. "Shut up, Lahey." Jackson replied, nudging Isaac and turning his athletic physique slightly in order to press a small kiss to the other boy's lips, and what was supposed to be a simple peck turned into a passionate kiss as Isaac placed his palm on the nape of Jackson's neck, preventing him from breaking the contact shared between their lips.

Soon they both were a mess of tangled limbs, shaky breathing, sweat and caresses, their shirts on the ground and music blasting through the speakers of Jackson's phone. Isaac detached himself from Jackson's embrace, using his palms to raise his body from the top of the Whittemore's one, but only to look into the other boy's hypnotizing blue eyes. "Is that the moment when you say something really romantic and I ruin the moment?" Jackson asked, already curving his lips in a crooked smirk, causing Isaac to lose his balance and fall on top of Jackson again, laughter spilling from his mouth. "You're such a jerk, but yeah, that was probably what was going to happen." With those words said, Isaac snuggled against Jackson, making himself comfortable on top of his boyfriend, his head resting right on the other boy's shoulder and his breath tickling Jackson's skin.

-x-

"You're not asleep, are you?" Jackson poked Isaac's cheeks in attempt to make his boyfriend open his eyes. Their position was inverted, so Jackson was now on top of Isaac and not the other way around. In slow motion, Isaac finally opened his eyes, looking at Jackson, who was staring intently at him, causing butterflies to fly freely on his belly. "What?" Isaac asked, feeling the heat spreading through his neck and cheeks, knowing very well that he was blushing under his boyfriend. Jackson stared at Isaac for a little longer prior to moving to a sitting position beside him and pointing to the horizon. "The sun is rising."

Following Jackson's motion, Isaac raised his configuration into a sitting position, lifting a single palm to brush the sleep away from his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll sleep soon. I just want you to see this." Jackson said, tugging at Isaac body until the Lahey boy had his back pressed against his chest, so Jackson could wrap his arms around the other boy's waist. Raising his chin, Isaac let his gaze wander to the horizon, the sunrays were just starting to colour the sky, giving its blueness a pinkish shade, which alongside with the view the cliff provided formed a perfectly beautiful scenario.

Lifting his hand to touch Isaac's chin, Jackson turned his boyfriend's face to him in a gently manner and then leaned forward to land a peck upon his lips, his eyes filled with affection as he stared at Isaac's ones and muttered those words the Lahey boy always wanted to hear someone saying to him. "I love you, Isaac." Closing the distance between their faces yet once again, Isaac whispered his words against Jackson's lips. "I love you, too."

**The End**


End file.
